bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Beast Sargavel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40446 |no = 1003 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Appearing in front of those who bear a destiny with a great burden, legends say this phantom beast will gift them with a revelation. Some accounts state that Sargavel had been spotted in Ishgria as well. There are many speculations as to why it would appear in the land the gods abandoned, but the most convincing one claims that Ishgria was Sargavel's home. Though its true divinity is still questioned, there is no doubt that Sargavel's guidance of the strongest of Grand Gaia and its overwhelming strength made it closely reminiscent to a demon, but no proof has been found to substantiate this. |summon = It is because some refuse to believe in fate that demons think themselves above others. |fusion = The course of fate has been altered! I require more power to help you reach the dawn of a new age! |evolution = You who sensed my presence in this abyss, I give you my soul as a reward for your great deeds. | hp_base = 5115 |atk_base = 1769 |def_base = 1599 |rec_base = 1945 | hp_lord = 6752 |atk_lord = 2233 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2405 | hp_anima = 7644 |rec_anima = 2167 |atk_breaker = 2471 |def_breaker = 1762 |atk_guardian = 1995 |def_guardian = 2238 | hp_oracle = 5859 |rec_oracle = 2643 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Ruling Beast's Commandment |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP of all allies, probable HP recovery when attacked & recovers HP each turn |lsnote = 40% chance to heal 20% of damage & heal 500-1000 + 10% Rec |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Cure Levin Cloud |bbdescription = Removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns, boosts max HP & slightly recovers HP |bbnote = 10% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Dinah Streak |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate |sbbnote = 30% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Spark Domination |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 3 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% boost & 20% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Rota Fortunae |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |evofrom = 40445 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Exvehl4 }}